


皇家马德里奶茶店

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [35]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 卡配罗奶茶拟人，看了就想喝的那种
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	皇家马德里奶茶店

Raul是经典珍珠奶茶，可以根据甜度分为三种，全糖版甜到心底，又不是很腻的感觉，喝一口便让人感叹这就是青春吧。半糖版的珍珠奶茶没有全糖那么甜的明显，大概要细细品才能尝到甜味。无糖版可以说是很严肃认真的珍珠奶茶了！但是奶味更加浓郁嗷！

珍珠奶茶Raul是皇家马德里奶茶店里的老品牌啦，从开店他就在了！那个时候人们还体会不到无糖奶茶的独特口感，于是珍珠奶茶Raul总是被加很多糖，但是珍珠却很少，后来随着大众口味的改变，出现了半糖和无糖，珍珠也越来越多了。

  


  


Raul的老相好Guti，是柠檬水。别看这柠檬水虽然简简单单，但是搭配不同的饮料和水果，可以制作出许多品种的饮品呢！比如和可乐Cris搭配，就是一款可乐柠檬冰，而和薏米Zidane搭配，则成了柠檬薏米水。

但是在皇家马德里奶茶店刚开店的时候，没有Zidane，更没有Cris，于是Guti就只是一杯柠檬水，又酸又涩，销量很差。他看着畅销的珍珠奶茶，心里特别难过。

“别难过啦，Jose，你也很棒呀，”Raul安慰他：“你只是有一点点酸。”

“这能怪我吗！”

“这样吧，我的糖份多，分一点给你吧。”于是珍珠奶茶Raul把自己的糖份加给了柠檬水Guti，这下Guti终于不那么酸涩了，反而有了香甜的味道，好像整个青春都融化在了漫长的盛夏里。

  


  


上面提到，Cris是可乐，历史悠久，在碳酸饮料届销量第一的那种。有时候他是常温的，有时候他是加冰的。他的气总是很足，如果打开前他被人们摇晃，就会非常生气，随着“Siu”的一声，能把瓶盖都冲到天上去。

他刚来皇家马德里奶茶店的时候，大家很不看好他，毕竟他是完完全全的碳酸饮料，怎么能加入奶茶家庭呢？但是意外的，无论是加冰单卖，还是配合着其他果茶一起卖，Cris的销量都非常高。于是有人又开始说他“火不过三年”，只有他的几个好朋友们，像珍珠奶茶啦，柠檬水啦，巧克力圣代啦支持他。

最后，Cris的销量超过了经典珍珠奶茶Raul，成为皇家马德里奶茶店最畅销饮品。

“Cris真棒！”Kaka夸奖他，他不好意思的红了脸，不过，以可乐的颜色来看，脸红也发现不了啊，Cris。

  


  


Kaka是巧克力圣代，奶白色身体的顶部淋着黑色的巧克力，甜度比全糖奶茶还要高。在还没有来到皇家马德里奶茶店的时候，他就已经与Cris认识啦，那时候冰可乐Cris和他一起躺在冰柜里，是无话不谈的好朋友。当Cris说自己要去奶茶店里，询问他的意见时，他毫不犹豫地就答应了。

一开始Kaka的销量在冬天会很差，但是随着人们喜欢“冬天吃冰淇淋夏天吃火锅”的古怪口味成为主流，Kaka再也不怕冰淇淋的季节性啦。

奶茶店打烊后，大家都热闹起来，各种奶茶、果茶在一起打闹，而可乐Cris会悄悄钻进冰柜里，坐在Kaka身边陪他聊天，让巧克力圣代感觉心里热热的，好像要融化了。

  


  


  



End file.
